The Tale of Two Turncoats
by AlihotsyDraught
Summary: It's been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. Times have changed and so have people. Draco had turned against the darkness and has worked to prove himself as a better person every day since. However, since the war Ron appears to be doing just the opposite. Rated M for language and possible smut in later chapters.
1. The Betrayal

Disclaimer: This is my first written story. I've been on this website for years but have never really thought I had the potential to write anything. I finally decided to go for it! So thank you for reading and please be a tad kind in the reviews. (Also, I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's wonderful characters). I should also put in a trigger warning. There will be mentions of some sensitive topics in the future. I will put a specific disclaimer on the chapter when the subject is reached.

It had been a year since the Battle of Hogwarts. Most students returned to Hogwarts to continue their education or redo their last year. The castle has been mended and mourning had taken place.

 _I turned the corner to check the Gryffindor wing for any stragglers out after curfew. My Head badge gleamed in the moonlight as I spotted a familiar ginger boy lounging by a window surrounded by some other male seventh years._

 _He gave a haughty grin as he looked at the other guys._ "She's not even that attractive. I could totally do better. Bushy hair and buck teeth? I'd give her a four at most."

 _I rounded the corner quickly and bowed my head as tears pooled up in my eyes. I could hear Ron's crowd affirming his statements with cheers and chuckles. Giving up on my duties, I ran to dormitories hoping no one would notice my obvious rocky state. I approached the door, muffling out the password "Pompion" between my shaky breaths. I ran to my room and did a quick glance to make sure Malfoy was still on patrol checking the Slytherin and Hufflepuff corridors._

 _I collapsed onto my bed in the most dramatic Disney-Princess-like fashion I could muster. My tears stained the pillow as I reminisced on what Ron had said. I had always known I wasn't the prettiest, but to be so objectified by someone that I thought was my friend. I thought I had been a good girlfriend, but what do I really know about relationships? Ron had been my only boyfriend._

 _Wait, had been? Did I really just say that? Is this my subconscious telling me to break up with him? He wasn't_ _that_ _bad. Maybe I could just ignore he said that and everything will be fine. He doesn't even know that I overheard. It will just go right back to normal. Like it should be. Ron and Hermione, the power couple of the Golden Trio. Everything will be okay._

 _What is wrong with me? No. Everything is not okay. I can't stick with him after he said that. I think I'm still shock. I've known Ron for seven years now. You think you know someone and then suddenly everything changes. I guess he was a bit foul during first year, but I always thought that it was just the nerves of a new school. Has he been talking about me like this the whole time? Was our friendship, our relationship, a lie? Maybe I was wrong and he hadn't changed at all._

 _Even Draco Malfoy hasn't said anything that bad since the Battle._

 _No one had surprised me more than the changes I had seen in Draco Malfoy. It wasn't until his parents died in the Battle that I really saw how oppressed he had been. The boy had grown up with unloving, prejudiced parents and has had to make up for their mistakes ever since. I couldn't even tell you how many times he's apologized to me for calling me that awful word. Most of Hogwarts came to accept his change with open arms and hesitant smiles, but others like Harry and Ron were a little more apprehensive. With our Head duties, we've had to spend much more time together… I guess I would even call us friends._


	2. Sadness and Self Deprecation

**BOLD = Draco**

 _Italics = Hermione's Thoughts_

I've been having some trouble with formatting and spacing so I hope the horizontal lines are okay. Let me know if you have any suggestions.

* * *

 _The next morning, I decided I was acting absurd. Hermione Granger doesn't cry over boys. Especially exceptionally dense ones like Ronald Weasley._

 _But as I looked in the mirror to get ready, the tears wouldn't stop. He was right. I'm not even remotely pretty. My hair can't be fixed and I'm just utterly plain._

 _I collapsed back to bed to cry a bit more before early morning rounds._

* * *

" **Granger? Granger, please shut up, I can hear your wailing from my room. You've been in there for an hour. If I wanted to hear this all day I would move into the girl's lavatory and share a stall with Myrtle."**

" **Granger. Let's go. We have rounds now. Come on I can't be late again or McGonagall will have my head."**

* * *

 _I momentarily stopped crying as I realized how selfish I was being. The only reason Malfoy was on probation was because of the horrid nightmares he had been experiencing all throughout the night. Once they stopped he usually tried to sleep in or nap randomly throughout the day to catch up on some hours. Occasionally this would cause him to miss duties. Last thing I wanted was the poor guy to miss out on more sleep because I was too busy crying over Ron. But I know the second I go out there he'll be able to tell that something's wrong._

* * *

" **I'll even go get you strawberry ice cream. I know it's your favorite."**

"But it's morning?"

" **AH HA! Our sullen princess has spoken. Now I have heard a thing or two about ice cream being deemed unacceptable breakfast. But I'm afraid that it is all rumors my dear Granger. ICE CREAM IS AN ALL DAY FOOD."**

"Alright. You've got me there. You know strawberry ice cream is my weakness."

* * *

 _I slumped out of my room with red-rimmed eyes, disheveled clothes, and a half way attempted hair do. I tried not to meet his eyes, but I knew the rest of my appearance was going to give me away any second._

* * *

" **Oi, what's a matter with you? I don't think I've ever seen you this upset since I insulted that bloody bird in third year."**

"First of all, it was a hippogriff named Buckbeak and you totally deserved that punch. Second, It's nothing really, just something Ron said."

" **Well, we both know Weaselbee's not the sharpest quill in the set. What did the idiot say this time?"**

"He… well he… um… he said that he could do better than me. Which I mean I guess is understandable. He can't do better intelligence-wise, but that's never really been important to him. I'm no Lavender Brown and I know that. I just didn't expect one of my best friends to say something like that."

" **Granger don't believe his shite. Listen to me, first year you were a goddamn mess. Bushy hair, buck teeth, and just a bit frumpy in general. But that's not why people valued you. You're the brightest girl of her age for Godric's sakes. It's not even just that, you're a loyal friend, a confident woman, and a dedicated hard worker. Do you know how much I hated you when I was a kid?"**

* * *

 _I threw him a pointed glare. Yes, his hatred was just a tad apparent back then._

* * *

" **Okay, well I guess you do, but not for that reason. I was always so jealous of you, I knew I could never have your confidence to stand up to my parents and no matter how hard I worked, you always beat me in wit. And if that doesn't satisfy you, I don't know if you've noticed but you've also drastically changed in looks since first year. Your hair has calmed down, the buckteeth are completely gone and you wear clothes that actually show that you're a woman. Don't let Weasley of all people bring you down."**

"Thank you. I… I.. You're right. I'm better than that. I'm better than him. I'm going to do it. I'm going to break up with him."

" **Was that even a question? Dump his arse, before I hex it. And please do it soon, I have an exam this week and I don't know how much more crying I can tolerate."**


	3. The Consequence of Breakups

_Disclaimer: The last sentence of this chapter breaches a difficult subject that will be continued in the next chapter._

* * *

 _I had been sitting in the Head Commons for about an hour. Just reflecting on how this had all turned so bad so quickly. Since when did Ron become the bad guy?_

 _I guess there were signs. The Battle had gotten to him. We all lost people important to us and Fred affected him almost as badly as it did George._

 _When we returned to Hogwarts for our last year, he picked a different crowd. He started blaming Harry for all the deaths that occurred and I could tell he resented me as well. But you always want to see the good in your friends. I always thought the best of Ron. I thought, if anything, I just needed to support him more during this rough patch._

 _But looking back, it was more than just a rough patch. It's been a year. I don't think I could have ever prepared myself for how badly our breakup went. I only saw him as the old Ron, my Ron. Not whatever he is now._

* * *

 _Just then, an arm shot out and cupped my shoulder. I leaped up and tried to play it off as if I was just startled._

" **Blimey Granger, I didn't mean to scare you. Granger are you okay?"**

 _Shit. I had a feeling he would be able to tell. He knows me too well._

 **"Fuck Hermione, you're shaking.** **What did Weasley do to you? I'm going to fucking kick his arse."**

 _It's fine Granger, just pull yourself together._

 _Today is an ordinary day. Nothing new. Nothing exciting. Dull face with a bored expression._

 _You can do this._

 **"** Malfoy I'm fine. Just having an off day."

 **"Granger. I touched your arm and you flinched like I was going to hit you. What did Weasel-Bee do?"**

"He just didn't take the news well. He didn't want to break up."

 _He knows that's not it._

 _Hermione Granger doesn't cower or flinch from just a mere break up._

 _This is just pathetic. I might as well say it. Or part of it._ _Maybe I can get away with just a small omission of the truth._

"And then he tried to hit me."

 **"Please tell me you punched him or I will."**

 _I could already see his nostrils flaring._

 _There is no way I'm telling him the whole story. He wouldn't take it well. I just can't._

 _I'm being ridiculous. But he's right, why didn't I hit him? I've never needed someone to protect me and I almost let Ron get away with it?_

"That's the worst part. I've had no problem defending myself in the past, against you or in the war. But I froze. He went to hit me and I never would have expected that from my best friend. I don't know. I'm really shaken up. If it wasn't for Padama walking in, I think he would have hit me. I just sat there crying. Like a child. I'm ridiculous."

 **"Hermione. That's not your fault. You're so strong all the time, you have to break down some of those walls around people and Ron took advantage of that. You never would have thought he would hurt you."**

 _He looked straight at me, his eyes bore into mine. As if intently staring at me would give him more answers. He knew I was holding out._

 **"But that's not all, is it? You wouldn't be this shaken up over an attempted slap."**

"I wish that was it."

 **"What happened?"**

 **"** Promise me you won't yell."

 **"I won't say a word."**

 _I took a deep breath. My voice started to quiver as the seemly ridiculous phrase finally pooled out of my mouth._

"He uh- He threatened to rape me."


	4. Admission

" **HE WHAT?"**

"He had been asking me for sex for some time now. Since the war, he's gotten a bit of a fan base. I guess girls were offering him left and right, so he just assumed I would be the same way. He had been getting a bit more aggressive and pissed off with each "no" that I guess the breakup was just the final straw."

"I told him I would never have sex with him until marriage. It's always been my principle and I never planned on changing that for some guy. So the full truth was that he was finally done with my shit and tried to "convince me" by almost hitting me. But I guess once he saw the livid look on my face he knew violence would never work. I mean come on. I was tortured by Bellatrix for information and never gave anything up. Did he really think hitting me would do anything?"

"But anyway, he then petrified me up to the Gryffindor common room. Since everyone was at dinner, he wouldn't have had an issue getting me to his room, but Padama was sick today and walked in before we got that far. "

* * *

 _It felt so good to finally say something. To tell someone what I was going through. The worst part was that I wasn't even angry. There's some deep and twisted part of my mind that still thinks that it's all my fault. If I was a better girlfriend this wouldn't have happened. If I had comforted him more after the Battle of Hogwarts, he wouldn't have turned this callous. But I could tell from the look on Draco's face that this was anything but my fault. I just need some time to fully comprehend that._

* * *

 **"I… I… I swore I wouldn't yell. "**

"You don't think it's my fault? He used to always rag on me about being a terrible girlfriend. I mean, I know rape isn't the answer. But I've always been good at everything I put my mind to. Could I be so bad at relationships that I just pushed him off the edge?"

 **"Granger this is definitely not your fault. You're the victim here. Weasley has been a tad off since the war. He hasn't been acting himself and it's just hard for you to visualize it."**

* * *

 _I stared at him for a bit contemplating what he said. But this was Ron we were talking about. Stupid, pigheaded Ron who made mistakes sometimes. But he always came around in the end. He was the one who let me cry on his shoulder when Buckbeak died, and shielded me from Fred and George's pranks. He loves me. He would never hurt me._

* * *

 **"Hey, look at me. Is it my fault that my parents abused me for the majority of my childhood? Did I do something wrong to make them disapprove of me so much? Did I deserve a Crucio for putting my tie on crooked or forgetting to put my shoes in my room?"**

"Absolutely not. How could you even say something like that? They were messed up people that abused you for no good reason."

 **"But I could never see that. Not until the Battle of Hogwarts. My love for them overshadowed the mistreat. I could never see them for the monsters that they were. I never thought it could be anyone's fault except my own. Then I saw the chaos they supported. The blood they shed. I saw that it was never my fault all along. They were the evil ones."**

 **"This loving cloud you've put over Weasley is preventing you from seeing the truth. Just think, would you let anyone else treat you the way he did? You are not the one to blame. You did nothing wrong."**

"I think I just need some time to think. Or a short distraction for a while. I need to return to normality."

 **"Is there anything I can do for you?"**

"I just don't really want to be alone right now. Would you mind staying in tonight?"

 **"Not at all."**


	5. Musings and Movies

Disclaimer: A different kind of chapter lies ahead and the characters may be a bit AU. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy and thank you for keeping up with me thus far!

* * *

 _In all the decisions I had made, confiding in Draco has got to be one of the weirdest. I don't think I've ever been this emotionally open and exposed to anyone but Harry._

 _My rival._

 _My bully._

 _My enemy._

 _And now, my good friend._

 _What happened with Ron would probably never be repeated again. Draco and I were similar in this manner. Anger, frustration, or stressfulness was easy. Since the war, sadness was something I never wanted to address again. It would break open a wall of emotions and memories that I just wasn't ready to face again._

 _After all we had been through it wasn't even justifiable to be sad anymore. Especially over a boy. I had been tortured. Friends had been killed. Hogwarts, our home, had almost been completely destroyed. Sadness wasn't an option if I wanted to sleep at night. I had to find a way to cope and try to push away those memories for as long as I could. I had seen the memories eat away at Draco throughout the night._

 _We had an almost unwritten rule to not discuss that time. If we chose to discuss something personal or vulnerable, we said it once. It was like a dam breaking. Actually no, it was nothing like that. It was like someone dropping a half-empty glass bottle. It happens unexpectedly, without purpose. The effects are small. The emotions rush out quickly like the water contained in the bottle. No damages. Just spillage._

 _But unlike the glass bottle, we are re-built. We're strong and resilient. The walls of the bottle are built once again, but stronger. No leaks are present. We are impenetrable until the next rare, unexpected stumble. Then the moment of weakness prevails again._

 _That might be one of the biggest reasons we work so well. We are practical. Realistic. Logical._

 _We can compartmentalize and work through our biggest problems, while holding up a steady front. We were survivors and we were taking our days one, cautious step at a time._

* * *

"Come on Ferret Face, the movie is going to start. And you bet your arse I won't be pausing it for you."

 **"Oh what a threat Miss Granger. How I would hate to miss one moment of this lovely muggle romance smut."**

"I just asked you to watch _Pretty Woman_ , believe me… it could be way worse. You should see the last movie Ginny made me watch with her. Do not let anyone fool you. _Fifty Shades of Gray_ is NOT a romance movie."

 **"WAIT. Isn't that whole movie about sex and bondage? And you watched it at a sleepover party? Alone? With just Ginny for company?"**

 _He shot me a typical Malfoy smirk which I retaliated with a much more terrifying Granger glare._

"Must you sexualize everything? It was just a girl's night in."

 **"Whatever you say Granger. Just invite me next time."**

"Wait. How did you even know what-"

 **"Mother's friends liked to chat about inappropriate content matter at times. Let's just leave it at that."**

 _A small grimace began to form on his face, accompanying a slight green facial hue. I couldn't help but giggle at the revelation that had Draco had the misfortune of hearing his mother and her friends discuss some R-rated topics._

"I am so sorry to hear that," I attempted to say with a straight face.

 _Instead it came out as a muffled laugh with a tight-lipped mouth, poorly concealing my grin._

 **"Whatever Granger, let's get back to your prostitution love story."**

 _He shot me a smirk and started the movie. I gave a content smile and continuing staring at him for a second. He was really helping me out tonight. Keeping up our usual banter and helping to provide a distraction. I mean_ w _ho else would sit through a whole rom-com just to make me feel better? I truly owed him big-time._

 _But it wasn't time to think of that now. Now was for Julia Roberts and seeing Draco's reaction when a high and mighty business man falls in love with a hooker._


	6. Confrontation

_**Author's Note: Ron's voice** has been switched to **bold** since he's the other main character in this chapter. Hope this didn't cause any confusion!_

* * *

 _It had been a week. In true Hermione-fashion, I never told Harry or Ginny and it was never brought up to Draco again. If I didn't think about it, it didn't happen. Or that was my twisted logic anyways. But it worked. I wasn't as upset about the situation and it didn't affect my schoolwork or duties._

 _I was just leaving potions, planning to head to the library and catch up on a bit of homework. If I had only walked just a tad faster, I might have made it._

 **"We need to talk."**

 _Ron emerged from the other side of the corridor. He looked disheveled. Deep circles were carved under his eyes from lack of sleep. His clothes were sloppily thrown on, much worse than usual. Looking into his eyes, he was unrecognizable. My best friend was gone. Lost in the perils of his own mind. The war had been too much; the losses were too great. Losing his girlfriend must have been the final straw of his sanity._

"About what Ronald? The fact that you almost hit me? Or the attempted rape?"

 _The unfamiliar words left a grotesque taste in my mouth. I lowered my head, not daring to make eye contact. But at last minute lifted it once again in a defiant glare._

 **"Oh come on Hermione don't be like this."**

"Like what? Did you expect me to not be furious? Did you think this would all just go away? No repercussions?"

 _Were all my phrases going to be questions? Couldn't I come up with anything else? I sounded like an absolute idiot. I don't want to be here. I don't want to have this conversation. I'm not myself when he's around. I'm scared and vulnerable. I never thought that my caring personality would become my biggest weakness to exploit._

 _He morphed his face into an expression that resembled a forced guilt._

 **"I just had a bad day. It was nothing."**

 **"And I just had a bet with the lads for who could get a girl up to their room the quickest. It was no big deal."**

 **"I wouldn't have hurt you. You're my girlfriend."**

"Ron. You're not the same person as you used to be and I think you know that. I can't do this anymore. You know we're broken up and I'm really not comfortable with us being friends right now."

 _I moved to turn around and leave. Escape this nightmare. Although he looked like Ron, he wasn't that same person anymore and I can't be trusted to defend myself against him._ But h _is eyes flashed. All guilt and grief vanished. The façade was lifted and his previous demeanor returned. He stepped forward, his face inches from mine and gripped onto my arm._

 **"OH SO THAT'S HOW IT IS. Too busy shagging that overgrown ferret now, huh? I'm surprised he'd even touch a mudblood like you. He must be real desperate. Do you really thin-"**

"Back off Weasley."

 _Malfoy walked out of the library. His eyes blazing. I can't remember the last time he looked this genuinely angry. His fist was wrapped tightly around his wand, pointing at the ground. He stood tall and strong, as to not start a fight but prepared if up did erupt._

"I've heard enough," Draco uttered.

 _Ron stepped back from me, steadily approaching Draco. The angrier Ron got, the more deranged his actions became. He swung his wand around in circles, cackling as if this was all a game._

 **"OH PERFECT. The couple of the year is here. So tell me Malfoy, what is it? Your newest charity case to bring your good name back? Or did you make some silly bet and she was the unfortunate penalty? Or have all your mistakes caught up and made you so unlikable that you're resorting to shagging mudbloods?"**

 _I cannot believe he just called me that. Twice._

 _What is wrong with me? This isn't how Hermione Granger reacts. Hermione Granger is the brightest witch of her age. Hermione Granger doesn't let people insult her and get away with it. I don't need a boy to stand up for me. I am independent, in control, and fully capable of handling myself. Well then why am I still standing here speechless?_

"I SAID ENOUGH. Insult me all you like but leave Hermione out of this. She did nothing wrong."

Draco stepped forward, loosening his tie. His arm steadily raising his wand.

"In fact, I would love nothing more than to take revenge for what you did to Granger," Draco bellowed.


	7. She's Back

**Author's Note:** I'm aware this is a bit OC. But in my mind, Hermione Granger is an independent witch, who doesn't take shit from anybody.

* * *

 _Excerpt from last time:_

"I SAID ENOUGH. Insult me all you like but leave Hermione out of this. She did nothing wrong."

Draco stepped forward, loosening his tie. His arm steadily raising his wand.

"In fact, I would love nothing more than take revenge for what you did to Granger," Draco bellowed.

* * *

"NO," I yelled.

 _Finally, I found my voice. I couldn't let this go on any longer. This was my fight and I wasn't going to let anyone interfere. I was more than capable of handling myself._

 _Draco stepped aside. His wand still raised for a duel, in case I needed backup. I stepped forward and leaned in as close to Ron's face as I could muster._

"I am done self-pitying and tearing myself up for the shit that YOU caused. YOU are in the wrong here and completely out of control. I'm done swallowing my voice and hiding in the shadows. I have had it up to here with the brooding and the hateful words. You've tried to hit me, sexually assault me, and even called me a Mudblood. After being the backbone of the Golden Fucking Trio for seven goddamn years, I don't know how much more of your crap I can handle. I've endured a war, torture, and even your abandonment during part of it."

* * *

 _He started to back up as my words sank in._

 _I was done being the Damsel in Distress._

 _Now that I was actually starting to return to full sassy Granger mode, it was like the curtain came down. I wasn't a random girl. His actions weren't a dream. I was finally holding him accountable. The realization caused a glimmer of the old Ron to break through, but it wasn't stopping. He needs a full wake-up call._

* * *

"I understand you've had troubles too. But I just want peace. I want to walk down the hall and no longer have a thought about cowering from my boyfriend's hand. Or strolling down the hall and worrying that I might overhear you ridiculing me in front of a random group of your new "friends". Rita Skeeter is dead. There is no reason I should have to hear even half the amount of insults that come out of your mouth each day. My Ron. My friend. My boyfriend. And I don't even want to think what would happen if I told Harry about the sexual assault, because he has just about as limited impulse control as you do. Regardless, I'm not looking for a fight. I'm looking to cut you out of my life. I don't need you and I don't want you in it at the moment."

* * *

 _As just like that, he snapped back to the post-war Ron. My last words spurring a fire in him, like I didn't have a voice in the manner. He took a step closer once again and started to jerk his wand up, but was swiftly slapped out of his grip by my hand. I stood inches apart from his face and grabbed a fistful of his shirt to bring his head down to my level._

* * *

 _I looked him directly in the eyes and whispered:_

"I swear to Merlin if you even twitch your wand in Malfoy's direction you will get a front row seat for why I've been called the Brightest Witch of my Age. Because I've got spells I've been dying to try. One's I wouldn't waste on Death Eaters, Bellatrix, hell, even Voldemort. I have spells saved, just for you Ronald Weasley. And if you dare lay one hand on me ever again, I will not be responsible for my actions."

 _And with that I pushed him out of my way. Flicking my wand, Ron's back was thrust to the farthest wall with a boisterous "THUD"._

* * *

 _I'm done being treated poorly. I'm done refraining from speaking up._

 _It's time for me to rise above the past, the war, the deaths. It's time for the real me to bounce back._

 _The old Granger has returned. And she's here to stay._


	8. The Aftermath

_I cannot believe I just did that. I rock. That was fantastic. Go me._

 _I cannot believe I just did that. Was that too mean? Am I an awful person? I feel kinda bad._

 _I cannot believe I just did that. I cannot believe I just did that. I cannot believe I just did that._

 _I stood in place drowning in my own thoughts, until another voice perked up and I remembered I wasn't alone._

 **"Damn Granger. I'm impressed. I thought the war had changed you, but you're finally back to the quick-witted, terrifying, know-it-all that we have learned to fear and tolerate. Congrats."**

"I'm pretty shocked too."

 _I looked down at the floor, a tad embarrassed at my previous outburst._ _I blindly followed Draco outside, still in disbelief at my actions._ _My eyebrows furrowed in thought as I reanalyzed the different ways I could have handled the situation. There was an underlying feeling of pride mixed with regret that laid heavy in my heart. I couldn't help but think of how else I could have tried to get through to him. But I suppose he deserved it._

 **"Stop overthinking this. He needed to hear all that. And you needed to be the one to tell him. It's time you stopped Weasley from treating you like dirt."**

"It did feel really good."

 **"If I wasn't already scared of you from that punch third year, I definitely am now."**

 _Giggling at the memory, I glanced at Draco whose eyes were downcast. I stopped back briefly and apparated to the other side of him. I leaned closer to his face, my movement still unnoticed and whispered,_

"Scared, ferret?"

 _He leaped back with a loud,_ " **DEAR MERLIN, GRANGER."**

 _With one look at his horrified expression, I couldn't help but burst out in rancorous laughter. My sides hurt and my legs gave out from the sheer amount of giggles erupting from my mouth. I looked up with eyes blurry with tears, to see Malfoy scowling at me. But underlying his disapproval, I could see the tugs of a smile pulling at his face._

 **"Proud of yourself?"**

"Oh, very."

 **"I hope you know, as happy as I am that you're apparently back to normal, I am so getting you back."**

 _He reached his hand out to help me up off the ground. I stood up composing myself and giving him a smile._

"I would expect nothing less."

 **"Now, let's head to the kitchens. Congratulatory strawberry ice cream is in order."**

* * *

 _We sat at a tiny table the house elves had assembled for us in the corner of the kitchens. Way past normal dinner hours, the kitchens were quiet and uneventful. But I hated making any extra work for the poor, underappreciated creatures._

"—And so the house elves were never really given any ethical rights. Most families treat them like vermin and it just isn't morally right. So that's why S.P.E.W requires more support for the welfare of—"

 _Rudely interrupted from the fascinating topic of elfish rights, I looked up with a peeved expression to find Draco giving me the same look he gives Professor Binns._

 **"Granger, you're reminding me why I used to hate you," He said with an annoyed stare.**

"Oh, so you're finally admitting you like me?" I shot back with a smirk.

 **"Not hating you and liking you are completely different things. I'd say it's a bit more of a toleration."**

"Oh really? So you've just been "tolerating" me for the duration of our friendship?"

 **"Oh so you're admitting we're friends now?"**

"Alright, alright. You're my friend Malfoy. You should be honored. Maybe we could be the Golden Duo now."

 **"Gross. Besides, if we're going to be any color, it will be Slytherin silver."**

"Or we could just stick to Gryffindor Princess and Slytherin Prince, we can be the Hogwarts Royalty. "

 **"Oh yes, quite majestic if you want everyone to think we're married."**

"Okay back to the drawing board."

 _I rose out of my chair, careful to push it in and tidy up our mess. But as I turned around, Draco had already began to take our bowls away. My jaw dropped in shock, that Draco Malfoy would actually be considerate to a house elf. Especially since I figured he's never washed a dish in his life. I walked over to the counter as Draco performed cleaning spells on our dishes. He looked up and gave me a discontented look._

 **"Just because I had servants growing up doesn't mean I don't know how to clean up after myself. I may not be as crazy about elvish rights as you are, but I do sympathize with them. You guys weren't Dobby's only friends. He was half the reason I didn't go crazy in that house."**

 _His statement shocked me yet again. I stared back at him, wide-eyed at his admission. He placed the dishes back in silence and I walked to the door. Before leaving, he turned around and placed seven galleons on the table. We walked back in content silence until parting ways to our respective rooms. Before leaving I turned around and tapped his shoulder for attention. I had to know just one thing._

"Hey, why did you-"

 **"You of all people know how much they deserve higher wages. I could at least chip in a little for the extra work they did for us," He said with a shy smile.**

"I'm totally getting you a S.P.E.W button," I shrieked with an excited smile.

 **"Hermione Granger, I swear to Merlin if I start finding buttons on my clothes I'll-"**

"You'll love them," I yelled, running up the stairs to my room.

 _I collapsed on my bed with a smile plastered on my face. Malfoy with S.P.E.W buttons on his clothes. Oh what a sight! He'd try to kill me. Maybe I'll do it on a rainy day, just for fun. Even though the last thing I should be doing is harassing that Slytherin._ _I really owe him. For not only being there for me, but salvaging my night as a whole. He's changed so much since the war. Now I just have to convince Harry that._


End file.
